


A to Z，an anthology（Chinese Ver）

by Rowan145



Category: Justice League
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowan145/pseuds/Rowan145
Summary: 独立成篇的26个故事，按字母顺序排列





	1. Agony

**Author's Note:**

> Not authorized Chinese translation  
> 非授权翻译  
> 我承诺不用于商业用途  
> 侵删  
> 原作：《A to Z，an anthology》AngelQueen， from fanfiction  
> 地址：https://m.fanfiction.net/s/5289229/1/A-to-Z-an-Anthology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A is for Agony:痛苦

*非授权翻译文（作者自2015年就没有更新了，*原作:《A to Z，an anthology》，AngelQueen，fanfiction

 

此为第一章，祝食用愉快！

 

——————————————————————————————

 

A is for Agony:痛苦

 

  戴安娜过了一段时间才接受有一天她的朋友会死去的事实。生活在满是不朽女性的岛上，她从未真正理解死亡的概念。坦率地说，直到她认为自己亲眼目睹了玩具人的武器夺去了超人的生命，戴安娜才意识到她的朋友们是多么容易被夺走。

 

  然而，随着时间的推移，她已经尽可能地掌握了它。如果说有什么区别的话，那就是它让她更加努力地去保护它们。她希望他们和她在一起的时间越长越好。这听起来可能有点自私，但她宁愿那些她所爱的凡人在他们虚弱、衰老、躺在床上的时候死去，也不愿他们死于迅速、无情的战争之中。

 

  也许正是因为这种以自我为中心的心态，戴安娜才勉强能够在他的葬礼上正常工作。站在墓地里，她穿着黑色的衣服，蒙着一层黑色的面纱，几乎遮住了她的大部分脸。墓碑已经立好了:

 

罗伯特·布鲁斯·韦恩

爱子，万恩之主。

1963-2009

 

  自从蝙蝠女通知她和其他创始人之后，她就没说过一句话。鹰女侠勃然大怒，要求知道是谁杀害了他们的盟友和朋友，而其他人则公开表示悲痛。她只是...闭嘴，退回到她自己的世界。

 

  戴安娜了解疼痛。她在战斗中经常能感觉到这一点。然而，这种痛苦对她来说是陌生的。布鲁斯就不见了，为了更伟大的利益。无论他走到哪里，  都无法把他带回来。他并不相信神的力量所以她不知道他是否得到了极乐世界的安慰，在那里珀尔塞福涅掌握着他，保护他不受哈迪斯和塔尔塔罗斯的蹂躏。她的内心有一部分害怕去问，唯恐她发现，他的灵魂，他的一切创造，都是被诅咒的，永远在宇宙中游荡，他在生活中被如此残酷地剥夺的安宁。

 

戴安娜认为，知道他已经死了，已经走了，是她所能忍受的最糟糕的事情。

 

  它不是。得知他的死是一个骗局，是引诱一个恶棍走出阴影的计划的一部分，他离开了她和那些爱他的人，以为他们失去了他，这更糟。多，更糟。

 

  “你在这里，“"她呼吸着，盯着他。

 

  “是的。”

 

  她伸出手，用手指虔诚地在他的下巴上滑动。他靠近她的手，似乎在她面前喝得和他一样多

 

  沉默被打破，她的手向后一仰，挥了一挥，响亮地打在他的脸颊上。

 

  戴安娜的手一阵刺痛。这是她能理解的痛苦。她怒视着他。“你怎么敢，"她咆哮道，“你怎么敢这么做？”

 

  "我不得不一"他吃了一惊。

  

  戴安娜打断了他的话。她所感觉到的一切，她所忍受的他造成的一切，都爆发了。“让所有爱你的人见鬼去吧我们对你有什么意义吗?我们以为你死了，布鲁斯!"

 

  "我知道！"他同样大声地回敬道。“你以为我想这么做吗?戴安娜?让你受苦，我就有什么反常的乐趣吗?"他走上前去，紧紧地抓住她的肩膀。戴安娜甚至没有注意到他那瘀伤的手，只是像被蛇蛊惑的老鼠一样盯着他的眼睛。

 

  "我别无选择，戴安娜!绝对没有!彭伯顿知道我的一切!如果我去找联盟里的人帮忙他就会找到剩下的人，他们中的许多人比我更需要保护自己的秘密身份。我能对付他的唯一办法是，他认为布鲁斯韦恩已经走了，再也不能追他了。”

 

  他没有松开对她的手，但戴安娜不在乎。她自己的手抬起来握他的，“不来找我呢?我没有需要保护的秘密身份。”

 

  这一次布鲁斯打断了她的话，没有说话。相反，他用他的嘴唇热烈地碰上她的嘴唇。有那么一会儿，她愣住了，惊呆了，但随后她觉得用自己的一只手回击对方的攻击没有任何问题。战争爆发了，正如他们的血液在血管里沸腾一样。

 

  几秒钟或几分钟后，戴安娜感到她的背撞在墙上，但他们俩都没有停下来。到处都是手，她几乎分不清她的手和他的手。她还在生他的气，气得要命……但他在这里。他对她热情而坚定，充满活力。他曾用这个计谋折磨过她，不管他是否有意，但现在他在这里了。

 

  他们的手继续游荡，这一次去取各种衣物。布鲁斯把戴安娜抱到墙边时，戴安娜的呼吸有些急促，随之而来的短暂疼痛使她退缩了，但很快就消失了。随之而来的幸福让她忘记了身体上的疼痛。

 

  情感上的伤痛也会及时愈合，她希望。  
——————————————————————————————  
Agony:  
n.极大的痛苦;极度的痛苦;激情;经历死亡的痛苦


	2. Bounce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B is for Bounce:弹跳
> 
>  
> 
>   

  B is for Bounce:弹跳

——————————————————————————

创始人会议总是能告诉沃利很多事情。不仅是他们讨论的话题  最近在卡斯尼亚发生的麻烦,即将与金·法拉第的会面,等等——还有他的朋友和联合创始人在身体上、有时甚至是情感上的表现。

  克拉克做得很好,如果可以从他脸上微小但执着的微笑看出什么的话。克拉克也许是世上最强大的人,但要隐藏他的情绪和情感,他甚至比沃利更令人绝望。自从那个男人最终向露易丝·莱恩承认她的超能力男友和她来自堪萨斯州斯莫维尔的伴侣是同一个人之后,他就飘飘然  了。当然,这可能跟露易丝已经知道了,而且一直在等他告诉她有关。显然,她对他对她的不诚实有多生气,这让他出了一点小汗,但在那之后,一切似乎都好了,这个钢铁之躯笑个不停。

  荣恩......很平静。这是沃利所能描述的最好的了。这是一种安慰。多年来,当荣恩在联盟扩张后开始在瞭望塔上孤立自己时,担心他的不只是戴安娜和其他人。沃利曾试图以自己的方式提供帮助,试图向他展示一个人在地球上可  以拥有的乐趣,同时提醒他,维护大局并不意味着人们有权排除个人的需要。沃利是第一个承认有些团员容易忘记这一点的人,因此他尽力不让它走得太远。然而,自从荣恩离开联盟去探索地球,并在那几个月里结了婚之后,他对自己、对周围的人和世界都变得更加自在了。

  所以琼恩和克拉克的生活似乎一帆风顺,沃利也为他们感到高兴。然而，对另一些人来说,事情并不顺利。具体来说,是约翰和莎耶拉。挂在他们之间的乌云已经有好几年了,真的。  
自从达克赛德入侵以来。当莎耶拉回到联盟,让他们作为队友和朋友一起工作的时候,他们就开始收拾烂摊子了。但是,就在达克赛德入侵的一两个月前,发生了一件让事情再次变得糟糕的事情。就在几个月前,约翰和玛丽分手了,他们交往了很长时间。沃利不确定细节,但他知道玛丽是结束这段关系的人。他还知道,在过去的几周里,约翰一直在密切关注着莎耶拉。但问题是,莎耶拉没有时间,因为她在和一个英国男人约会。沃利不认为他能帮助他们解决当前的问题,而且他很犹豫是否要尝试下,以免他们因为他爱管闲事或别的什么而揍他一顿。

  沃利向后靠在椅子上,环顾四周。克拉克还在看联盟的任务报告,沃利在会议前已经看过了。其他人可能不相信,但当涉及到他的联盟职责时,他并不懒惰。他及时了解其他成员的情况。

  沃利让克拉克继续说下去,他注意到戴安娜从他眼角的余光移开座位,他微微把头转向她的方向。公主的脸上有点不耐烦的表情,好像她想早点离开。简而言之,她看起来就像沃利无聊时的样子,几乎是在椅子上弹跳着,几乎无法控制自己的能量。

  他微微皱着眉头,把目光集中在她身上。戴安娜通常比这更有耐心。通常,她坐在布鲁斯那黝黑沉默的身影旁边,带着她特有的泰然自若,除了发表意见的时候一动不动。现在她就像一个坐立不安的孩子,快要在座位上扭来扭去了!她的双手交叉在胸前,但沃利能看到她左手的指节和闪光。

  沃利眨了眨眼,更仔细地盯着那闪光。砖头上的大便啊,那是——

  那是一一她左手无名指上的一枚钻石戒指，订婚戒指。

我的天我的天我的天戴安娜订婚了谁干的？！

  他冻结了。她和谁订婚了?他知道戴安娜和法拉第国王约会过一段时间，但那还没超过两个月。据沃利所知,从那以后,公主再也没有和任何人约会过。  
   
  他瞥了一眼坐在戴安娜旁边的布鲁斯。这个人一如既往地没有表现出他在想什么。尽管如此,沃利知道,当蝙蝠对某件事生气或烦恼时,它是有形的。即使他一句话也没说,人们仍然能感觉到他离世界末日的到来只有一步之遥。

  事实是:戴安娜订婚了。事实:蝙蝠不会因此而陷入焦虑和痛苦的深渊。可能的结论·蝙蝠知道这一点,并对此感到高兴。因此,蝙蝠可能是把石头送给戴安娜的人。

  沃利咬着嘴唇不笑。现在他明白戴安娜为什么那么急躁了。现在他也有同样的感觉。现在他迫不及待地想让这该死的会议结束,这样他就可以严刑拷问她和蝙蝠了。很快,他也会在座位上蹦蹦跳跳。

  哦吼!他默默地欢呼。享受美好时光吧!

 ——————————————————————————  
   
Bounce:  
  ν.从表面弹起;跳上跳下;原地上下移动。


	3. Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C is for Chill:寒冷

戴安娜躲开了一大片随风飘荡的藤蔓,所有的藤蔓都想抓住她,从她的肺里挤岀呼吸。相反,葡萄藤撞到了附近一栋建筑的墙上,留下了一个相当大的凹痕，显然，毒藤女对她很失望。

  整个战斗有点奇怪。除了小丑,蝙蝠侠的恶棍很少岀现在高谭市之外制造麻烦。当然不是在市中心,而是在所有的地方。这座城市对他们来说毫无价值。哥谭是蝙蝠侠所在的地方,他们想证明自己不是蝙蝠侠所能击倒的。

  接着,一根长得又大又尖的刺刺进黛安娜的脑袋,黛安娜低下了头。黛安娜伸手去拿套索,迅速飞向空中,在那片郁郁葱葱的草地上俯冲下来。一刹那后,她发现了攻击的源头,朝自己冲了过来。

  毒藤女看到她来了,黛安娜也看到了另一个女人绿眼睛里的愤怒。她几乎能感觉到那个邪恶的女人在召唤她的植物来一场近距离的战斗,于是她挥着套索,抓住盘在里面的毒藤。她挣扎着,但黛安娜使劲一拽,把她摔倒在水泥地上。

  戴安娜把她绑在地上,转身看着不远处,打算帮助超人  
   
  “戴安娜，看——”

  一阵尖叫的爆炸声击中了戴安娜的背部,把她撞倒在地。然后是寒冷。一场可怕的、无情的冷,接着是一片漆黑。

  当意识恢复时,戴安娜仍然感到寒冷。即使当戴安娜睁开眼睛,看到午后的阳光从敞开的法式大门倾泻而下,和煦的微风将洁白的窗帘吹向室内,她还是觉得很冷。她静静地坐回她现在睡的床上,躺在温暖的地洞里。

  “啊,欢迎回来,殿下。

  戴安娜的眼睛向右瞟了一眼，坐在床边的是  
阿尔弗雷德,他温柔地对她微笑。″不用说，戴安娜小姐,"他接着说,“您吓了我们一大跳。”

  她有吗?戴安娜咽了口唾沫,张开了嘴。她的声音由于不听使唤而变得沙哑,但她还是尖声说道:“怎么了？”

  “我想是急冻人。"管家回笞。“他的冰武器威力巨大,甚至对更强大的半神也是如此。"他走到床头柜前,拿起一杯水递给她。黛安娜从白色的被子里抽出一只胳膊,拿起它喝了起来。过了一会儿,她把它递了回去,又把胳膊伸回它一直躺着的温暖的茧里。

  “布鲁斯少爷很担心,“阿尔弗雷德大声说。“他和肯特先生把你带回来以后,他坚持要叫汤普金斯医生来看看你恢复得是否正常。”

  “汤普金斯医生?”

  “我是瓦夫恩家族的老朋友,"他解释说。“多年来,她目睹了布鲁斯老爷、迪克少爷和蒂姆少爷受了很多重伤。由于没有瞭望塔的设施,布鲁斯少爷觉得她是最好的拜访对象。”

  她自己天生的治愈能力在她意识清醒后恢复得更快了。她很可能在晚饭前就起床走动了  
“布鲁斯在哪儿?"她问道,坐起来稍微向后伸了伸身子,目光又转向阿尔弗雷德。这让她看到那个老人闭上了他的表情和嘴唇,收紧了她认为可能不赞成的表情。

  他今天去监督新瞭望塔的建设,"他告诉她。“他坚持认为,现在已经到了需要他在场的阶段。

  当戴安娜再次靠在枕头上时,她明显感到失望，她浑身一颤。

  阿尔弗雷德似乎觉察到她突然感到忧郁,便站了起来。“他可能很快就会回到庄园的,殿下,"他说。“他来的时候,我不会告诉他你醒了，你要我把他送到这儿来吗?”

  戴安娜咬着嘴唇，一个很好的问题。就在几天前,她还非常清楚地知道,新钟楼的建设进展顺利,不需要监督。那为什么布鲁斯没来?她知道他是个大忙人,忙着他的生意,忙着他可以利用白天时间处理的案子。

  “如果他愿意,“她喃喃地说,“我不确定他会到这儿来。”

  阿尔弗雷德默默地低下头,很快就离开了房间,留下戴安娜一个人。她看了一眼法国式的门，尽管有金色的阳光,她仍然能感觉到骨头里的寒意。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Chill:  
n.中度寒冷;压抑效果缺乏情感温暖。


	4. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D is for Dream:梦

一大群孩子在花园里跑来跑去，跳过灌木丛，跳过花坛，笑声在庭园里回荡。当戴安娜的两个 莎耶拉和约翰的儿子摔倒在地时，戴安娜笑了。沃利和克拉克的女儿们也不甘落后，跑向他们。荣恩和他妻子的养子比其他孩子小得多，蹒跚地跟在他们后面。  
戴安娜瞥了一眼莎耶拉，莎耶拉正咧着嘴笑着，从他们面前的自助餐厅里往盘子里装满食物。如果有什么事情比她第一次怀孕时更渴望的话，那就是这位长寿的老人怀上了她的第二个孩子。  
然后她向右看了看。沃利、约翰、克拉克和露易丝都围坐在一张桌子旁，他们的盘子被拿走了，取而代之的是纸牌和筹码。很明显人拿出了一副扑克牌一一很可能是沃利。戴安娜看着他们一个接地把牌放下，从沃利开始。当其他人都放下手的时候，那个超光速者变得越来越高兴，直到他们找到露易丝。当他看到她的牌时，他的下巴耷拉着，肩膀耷拉着。露易丝得意地冲他咧嘴。  
一双臂从背后搂住她，戴安娜不由自主地向后靠了靠。  
“大家玩得开心吗?“布鲁斯问。  
她点了点头。“哦，我想是的，”她回答说。“阿尔弗雷德怎么样?”  
“还在担心着甜点盘，他不确定他做了一个足够大的巧克力蛋糕。”  
戴安娜在他的怀抱中转过身来，抬头看着她的丈夫，她笑了。“考虑到薄蛋糕几乎有厨房那么大，我不认为这是个问题。”  
布鲁斯傻笑，“我想有人跟他提过莎耶拉的胃口。”  
他们都瞥了一眼这位怀孕的老人，她已经加入了打牌的队伍，一边高兴地吃着盘子里的食物，一边看着新一轮的比赛开始。戴安娜回头看 看布鲁斯，她微笑着踮起脚尖想偷吻他。  
“妈妈!爸爸!他们不让我和他们踢足球!”  
“是的，我们做的!我们说他可以当守门员”  
“我不想当守门员!”  
——————————————————————————  
戴安娜坐在床上，靠在墙上，两腿叉开靠在胸前，她的头靠在墙上，眼睛望得远远的。  
希波吕忒坐在床边，目不转睛地看着女儿，惊讶得说不岀话来。“我不知道。“她喘着气说。  
戴安娜眨了眨眼，转过头来看着她，“我在梦里看到了什么，妈妈，“她喃喃地说。“现在你知道，”她悄悄叹了口气。“我梦想着再也不会发生的事情。”  
——————————————————————————  
Dream:  
n.睡梦中的一系列心理意象;希望得到的东西;美丽的东西。


	5. Eavesdrop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  E is for Eavesdrop:窃听

  沃利手里拿着两杯冰镇摩卡，快步走向会议室。会议原定再过一个小时才开始，但他认为这是赶上过去一周推迟的任务报告的最佳时机。然而，当他走到门口时，沃利能听到里面传来了更高的声音。  
  “......我不知道你在说什么。”沃利立刻认岀了蝙蝠那古怪而无情的嗡嗡声。“哦，求求你了，布鲁斯，”第二个声音回答道，他认出是戴安娜的声音，“你知道我在说什么。”  
  “我们不会在这里讨论这个，公主。”  
  “如果不在这里，那么在哪里?瞭望塔?洞穴吗?你一直在回避这个话题，回避我。”戴安娜厉声说道。  
  沃利眨了眨眼睛。他不知道蝙蝠和女侠有问题。实际上他认为他们是两个关系更紧密的创始人。蝙蝠不是那种善于与人相处的人，但戴安娜似乎是个例外，即使在他早年也是如此。众所周知，蝙蝠会对其他人咆哮咆哮，但他似乎从未真正对她咆哮过。是什么让它们如此不同步?  
  “布鲁斯，”戴安娜继续说，声音轻了一些，“我一个人搬不动这些东西。你答应过你会尽到你的责任的——”  
  “说过我会尽我所能，但高谭市是第一位的。戴安娜，我们刚开始的时候你就知道了。你是睁着眼睛来的。”  
 沃利吞咽困难。天啊…如果他们在谈论他认为他们在谈论的事情，那么蝙蝠和 戴安娜在——约会?裸体曼波舞?都有?很明显，蝙蝠并没有带走他的那份感情，他皱起眉头。  
  “我知道高谭市是第一位的，布鲁斯。"戴安娜回答道，听起来像是咬着牙在说话。“我不否认这个，你知道我不会让你忽视城市的需求。不是为了这个，不是为了任何事。不过，我不认为我要求你在这方面付出太多的。”  
  沉默了一会儿，蝙蝠回击道:“很明显，你错了。如果你做不到就去找别人。”  
  哎哟，该死，布鲁斯，告诉她你的真实感受，不要有所保留。然而沃利有一种感觉，如果布鲁斯继续这样做，戴安娜最终也会表现出她的感受，从一拳打在他脸上开始。  
  然而，为了和睦，沃利认为他最好现在就进去。他不认为蝙蝠能把断了的下颚藏起来，不让其他帮派成员或他每晚殴打的白痴知道。他深吸了一口气，踢开了门，走了进去。  
  “嘿，蝙蝠，公主，”他高兴地说，“你在干什么?会议还没开始呢。”  
  现在他在房间里，沃利仔细看了看他们的状况。布鲁斯走到电脑终端，背对着自己和戴安娜疯狂地打字。沃利尽量不瞪着另一个，他甚至没有礼貌地让公主看她一眼?今天做个混蛋，布鲁斯?沃利生气地想。  
  “你好，沃利。”戴安娜坐在桌旁答道。她周围摊着各种各样的文件。他走得更近了，把一杯冰摩卡递给她。她带着感激的微笑接过信，然后对文书工作点了点头。这个人说:“我正在设法为克拉克的生日筹办个惊喜聚会。但是，有些人，”她说，同时尖锐地盯着布鲁斯的方向，“并没有帮助他们，当他们承诺他们会的。”  
  什么?克拉克的生日吗?沃利盯着公主。这就是整个争论的内容?布鲁斯把聚会的所有准备工作都交给了戴安娜?天哪，当他穿着制服的时候，这个人几乎不以派对生活著称，但是沃利很清楚，这个人可以在一瞬间策划一场狂欢，因为他每天面对的都是一个臭名昭著的派对人物。  
  过了一会儿，他慢慢地笑了起来。如果蝙蝠想在这件事上成为混蛋，那么沃利可以确保另一个人得到他所给予的。“好吧，”他说着，坐到座位上，把它挪到戴安娜身边。“你是在和一位专家谈话，他是一位组织聚会的专家，这些聚会将被人们铭记多年!”他对她晃了晃眼睛。“想想看，你和我可以切上百万块地毯，而蝙蝠会踩进来，瞪着毎个人，把钱塞在手上，然后像戏剧皇后一样出场。”  
  戴安娜饶有兴趣地盯着他看，但沃利听到敲门声突然停了下来，蝙蝠侠轻轻地咆哮。  
  而沃利只是笑嘻嘻的。  
——————————————————————  
Eavesdrop:  
v.秘密地听


	6. Fracture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> F is for Fracture:破裂

这几乎是荒谬的，就像一个人所知道的那样，生命很快就会结束。  
这一刻，都是多年来的样子，而下一刻，所有坚守了这么久的东西突然都受到了质疑。  
戴安娜不常去哥谭市，无论是正式的还是乔装的。多年来，布鲁斯已经让联盟里的每个人都知道了他对超人类进入他的城市的感受。然而，戴安娜偶尔喜欢在所谓的“黑暗之城”里消磨时光。博物馆很有趣，而且一直都很有趣的是，看看布鲁斯要多久才能意识到她已经来到这个城市。戴安娜总能指望在一天结束前得到一顿咆哮的训诫，说她“到处打听不关她事的地方”。  
戴安娜走在街上，瞥了一眼哥谭市的大都会图书馆。那天是星期天，所以图书馆的时间限制在下午1点到5点。她看了看手腕上的手表:十二点四十四分。  
还有16分钟，戴安娜走到离图书馆门口几码远的报摊前。戴安娜微笑着看着看台上跑着的那个人，目不转睛地看着一些国际报纸。她很快就在头版发现了一张奥黛丽的照片:

卡斯尼亚王后订婚了  
前派对公主与希腊学者喜结连理

戴安娜嘴唇抽搐着，拿起一份报纸，开始浏览那篇文章。早在奥黛丽与尼哥底母订婚的消息见报之前，她就已经知道了。看着媒体对他们最喜欢的国际喷气客机乘客之一决定与一个单身男人安定下来的反应是非常有趣的。  
看完这篇文章，她把报纸放回合适的一堆报纸中，然后又看了看表:十二点五十二分。  
过了八分钟。  
戴安娜转身看报纸，离开了国际新闻版，去看美国版。  
那天早上早些时候，她看完《星球日报》后，绕过了它，发现自己正在看哥谭的报纸。戴安娜一看报纸头条就愣住了:  
韦恩订婚  
哥谭市的慈善家将迎娶慈善基金会的监督!  
韦恩+海德=哥谭绝配？  
布鲁斯·韦恩订婚

戴安娜几乎无法继续呼吸。感觉好像有人抓住了她的喉咙慢慢地把它掐住。她盯着照片。她很容易认岀塔里亚·海德，不，塔里亚·艾尔·古尔。戴安娜从未见过这个女人，但她读过布鲁斯多年前存入联盟电脑的文件。她是拉阿尔·古尔的女儿，她记得布鲁斯在她的档案中把塔里亚描述为一个忠诚可疑的人，即使她提供帮助也不应该指望她。  
什么时候发生的?戴安娜茫然地问。  
街上响起的喇叭声把戴安娜从迷雾中拉了出来。她看了看四周，又把目光转回到手表上:十二点五十三分。  
一分钟的时间里，她的世界就脱离了轴心。  
她不知道该怎么想。布鲁斯甚至没有暗示他卷入其中，更不用说向别人求婚了。当他和她在一起的时候，他总是那么有耐心，忍受着她的取笑，甚至嘲笑她。在塔尔塔罗斯（地狱）究竟发生了什么?  
戴安娜随手拿起其中一份报纸——她并不特别在意是哪一份——便把它拿去给了卖主，并很快付了钱。她早已忘了去图书馆的打算，戴安娜却转身走开了。她发现附近有一条空无一人的小巷，便启动了通讯装置:  
“神奇女侠致瞭望塔，超人在上面吗？”  
有人回答了这个问题。“肯定在神奇女侠。”  
“现在就送我上去。”  
值得庆幸的是，这个男人没有闲聊。不一会儿，哥谭市消失了，取而代之的是瞭望塔的运输室。她仔细研究了一下这个问题。“他在哪里？”  
“食堂。”  
戴安娜点点头，怒气冲冲地走进房间，手里紧紧攥着那张纸。戴安娜没有遇到任何人，这并不奇怪。自从地铁塔建成并开放以来，联盟的大部分成员都把时间花在那里，而不是在太空中。如果说有什么区别的话，那就是除了那些负有监管职责的人之外，创始人确实是唯有规律地使用瞭望塔的人。  
她走进自助餐厅，环顾四周，很快就发现了克拉克。他坐在角落里的一张桌子旁，面前散乱着一堆文件。他听到她走近他，抬起头来看向她。  
“戴安娜，”他笑着说，“我以为你今天要请假呢?”  
她没有对他微笑。相反，她把纸扔到他面前。  
“你知道这件事吗?”  
克拉克盯着报纸的头版，脸上毫无血色，惊慌失措的神情蔓延到他的脸上，但他并不感到惊讶。他抬头看着她。“戴安娜，他让我保证什么都不说……”他小心翼翼地告诉她。  
自从戴安娜看到那些报纸以来，她一直生活在艰难之中，现在她感到自己的心都碎了。很长一段时间以来，他们三人之间有着一种特殊的纽带。他们是三位一体。赫拉在上!当事情变得糟糕时，他们就会团结在一起。只要事情顺利时，他们就分享欢乐。克拉克向露易丝求婚时，她和布鲁斯是被第一个告诉的。  
现在，她面对的事实是，这两个男人都故意不让她知道这件事。她被误导了。她以为她和布鲁斯还在......停下。  
这伤害了她，这是一种耻辱。  
戴安娜盯着克拉克，然后走开了。  
——————————————————————————  
当她发现克拉克立即去告诉布鲁斯他们的相遇时，她并不感到惊讶。让她吃惊的是，他们两个竟然厚颜无耻地请她到蝙蝠洞来，让他们自己解释。  
戴安娜的第一反应是走开，然后扇了他们两个耳光。相反，她只给他们回了一条希腊文的信息，而且不是特别有礼貌。她知道布鲁斯懂希腊语，他会明白的。此外，她也不希望有机会见到未来的韦恩太太。  
然而，这似乎超出了男性的能力范围。那天晚上，当戴安娜退到她在瞭望塔上的住处时，他们出现在她的门口。  
她盯着他们，什么也没说。布鲁斯回望着她，蒙面的脸上什么也没流露出来。  
克拉克坐立不安，不到一分钟就屈服了。“戴安娜，拜托，让我们一下。”  
“蝙蝠侠什么时候开始解释他的行为了?  
她的声音比寒风还冷。“我对你们俩都没什么可说的。”  
当布鲁斯的手突然伸出来，停了下来时，她想把门重重地摔在他的脸上。“别像个戏剧皇后（drama queen，我更想翻译成戏精）似的，公主，”他厉声说道。“并不是一切都像看上去的那样。”  
戴安娜怒视着他。“小题大做的女王?不，如果我没记错的话，那是你未婚妻的性格，她不得不在她声称爱的男人和她的种族灭绝的父亲之间做岀选择。”她冷笑道。看来她终于做出了那个选择。  
“恭喜你。”  
克拉克继续看起来很沮丧，布鲁斯没有动。戴安娜也没有，她只是继续瞪着他们，数着她能把他们俩撕成碎片的方法。  
三位一体的一切，他们的友谊，他们的信任，他们的爱，都在他们脚下支离破碎。  
——————————————————————————  
Fracture  
n.破裂；破坏某物的行为；使破裂或破裂引起或经历损害。


	7. Greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G is for Greed:贪婪

那些只看到布鲁斯韦恩表演的正面的人可以用很多词来形容他“花花公子”、“游戏人间”、“玩世不恭”等等。不过，他们不会用一个词来形容他，那就是:贪婪。每个人都知道布鲁斯为他参与的慈善事业努力工作。从精英阶层的聚会中征集捐款，到亲自监督建设项目，如新建孤儿院或社区中心，到赞助城市中污染地区的清洁项目，如哥谭河或各种公园。布鲁斯是个大忙人，他所有的慈善工作都是在经营一家价值数亿万美元的公司的基础上进行的，这家公司为哥谭市，这个国家，甚至全世界成干上万的人提供生计。所以，贪婪不是任何一个头脑正常的人与这个人联系在一起的东西。

就布鲁斯本人而言，这还好，有些事，群众不需要了解他，因为他很贪婪。他目前的处境就是他贪得无厌的一个完美例子。

他吻了戴安娜的嘴唇，沿着她的下巴，向上轻轻咬着她的耳垂。她在他面前颤栗着，她的指甲在他的背上来回跑着。也许唯一能防止他背上被划伤的东西就是他的毛衣和她仍然拥有的控制欲。

布鲁斯把嘴唇顺着她脖子的长线条往下拉，停了下来，抹去她脖子和锁骨之间的凹陷处。她抬起手去抓他脖子上汗湿了的头发。她呻吟着说出他的名字，“布鲁斯”。

该死，她的声音是他听过的最性感的声音。当他把她说成那样的时候她抓住他的头，把他拉了回来，这样他们就可以互相凝视了。“（我想要）更多。”她低声道。

这可能是一种请求，但布鲁斯认为这更多的是允许他继续下去，满足他的毒瘾。因为这就是她对他的意义。无论他多么努力地维持他长期以来所坚持的纪律，这种纪律过去在面对漂亮女人时行之有效，戴安娜却使他着了迷。他对她的爱永远不会满足。不管是和她在同一个房间里聊天，还是像这样，在床上衣冠不整，不停地脱衣服，都不重要，他必须和她在一起。

突然，戴安娜的眼睛一亮，傻笑了起来。在一连串的快速动作中，布鲁斯突然平躺下来。戴安娜在他头顶盘旋，跨在他的臀部上。戴安娜仍然咧着嘴笑着，俯下身来深深地吻了他。布鲁斯也做了个手势，当他们的舌头卷进来的时候，他感到更加激动了。

如果这是贪婪，布鲁斯想，那么他想知道谁在正常情况下会认为这是一件坏事。

戴安娜咬着他的下唇，他呻吟着作为回应。是的，贪婪是最好的东西。  
——————————————————————————  
Greed:n.对更多东西的强烈欲望


End file.
